


Timestamp: Wardrobe Malfunction

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Series: Invisible [4]
Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-10-10 17:54:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17430707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl





	Timestamp: Wardrobe Malfunction

“The chili cheeseburgers at this place are to  _die_  for,” Dean explained, looking like he was in love with his plate as it arrived. You had ordered the same thing as Dean, your appetites being very similar as he’d found out that first day that you’d stolen his food.

Sam, on the other side of the table, had some chicken salad thing that (while it did look tasty) would have never filled you up.

You watched Dean take the first bite, laughing a bit as he groaned around his food.  “Fo goo…” he commented with his mouth full, motioning toward your chili cheeseburger to encourage you to take a bite.

You looked at it for a minute, trying to put together a plan of action.  Your hands were much smaller than Dean’s, so while he was able to pick up his burger with little to no spillage, you wouldn’t have that easy of a time.  You shrugged, deciding that the taste would be well worth the mess.

Your burger was in your hands and headed to your mouth in no time.  You couldn’t help the groan of pleasure when you tasted it – Dean was right.

It was delicious.

Sam laughed at the two of you, mumbling something to himself along the lines of, “Match made in heaven,” before he grabbed his fork and began eating his own food.  The table was quiet as the three of you cleaned your plates, you finishing your burger and using the fries to scoop up the leftover chili.

“Satisfied?” Dean asked you, smiling.  You nodded, wiping your mouth with a napkin.  

“Very,” you affirmed, ready to go.  The three of you grabbed the ticket, heading to the counter to pay.  You weren’t paying any attention to anything until you noticed the cashier eyeing you strangely, making you very self-conscious.

“What?” you finally asked her, arms crossed over your chest.  She shook her head, not answering you, but her eyes trailed down to your shirt. You followed her line of sight and gasped.  

You had a huge chili stain on your light blue shirt, drawing the eyes of every stranger in the joint, you were sure.

Immediately you ran outside, face burning with embarrassment.  You’d never worried about spilling food on yourself before, there was no one who could see you or care.

But now?  Now that people could judge you for your cleanliness, or lack thereof?

You were leaning against Baby, face red hot and pointed toward the ground.  Dean was going to make fun of you when he came out, you just knew it.

“Y/N?” he asked as he approached a couple minutes later, his booted feet stopping right by yours.  That’s all you could see of him, as you still wouldn’t look up.

“We’re matching babe!” he said excitedly, making you look up at him in confusion.

You laughed as you saw that not only was Dean’s shirt messed with chili, but he’d rubbed chili onto his cheeks as well.  He pulled you in for a kiss, being sure to rub his chili-covered cheeks onto yours so that some of the food got on your face.

“Seriously, guys. Match made in heaven,” Sam repeated from the other side of the car.  “Now, can we go?”

You and Dean rolled your eyes at Sam, but you pulled Dean in for another kiss.  He knew just how to make you feel better.

“Thanks, Dean,” you said sincerely.

“Anything for my girl,” he replied, pulling a towel from the trunk and wiping the two of you down.  “Now let’s go back to the motel and get out of these messy clothes, yeah?”

You shook your head at Dean’s idea, knowing that changing out of the messy clothes would only make the two of you messier….but that was totally fine with you.


End file.
